Monster in the Dark
by Cal Kemist
Summary: 15-year-old Eren is raped by his father (once again) but is found by his gold digger step-mother. She kicks him out and he 'runs' into Levi who is second in command in a mob/gang called "The Wings of Freedom". Being major haters of Grisha Jaeger, Erwin allows Eren to stay with them so they can have ransom and/or details on how to infiltrate the Jaeger household. Levixeren rape YAOI


THIS TOOK FOREVER TO CORRECT AND FIX I KEPT MESSING UP ANF MY COMPUTER KEPT GLICHING AND IM SO MAD D: D: D: oh well...

 _Another_ _ **yaoi**_ story because

 _why_

 _not_

 _ **ANOTHER**_

* * *

"Eren are you ready yet?" Grisha called as he laid on the bed. Slowly, a young, brown haired boy, around the age of 15, stepped out of the bathroom wearing black silk panties with white lace around the edges. Around his neck, a black leather collar hugged him. His head had 2 black bunny ears, one ear folded over while the other stood erect. He walked toward the bed where Grisha sat, shyly covering his body with his arms as Grisha sat up. Eren climbed on the bed and gently crawled over to the other side of Grisha while the attacker placed his hand on the white ball of fur, that stood out to be his tail. Eren curled up into a ball while Grisha pet his brown hair. "Aww- why are you shy? Show me that tan body of yours." He said roughly patting Eren's back.

"F-Father, I-I don't w-want to..." He trailed off as Grisha's playful smile fell from his lips.

"I don't believe I asked. Now get you ass moving or I'll take you without preparation." He said sternly as he once again hit Eren's back making him whimper softly. Obeying Grisha's orders, he sat up and bent over slowly, showing the curves of his smooth body. Once his face was situated on the bed, he raised his hands to his backside, slowly dragging the material down his thighs, showing Grisha his plump ass. Grisha reached out, without hesitation, and squeezed the smooth flesh. Eren whimpered as Grisha nipped and gently bit his cheeks. The attacker, also known as Eren's father, spread his plump cheeks apart, slipping his tongue into the small pink ring hidden by Eren's cheeks. A small mewl escaped Eren's mouth as Grisha swirled his tongue inside of Eren.

"F-Father, Mo-Ah!-ther might come h-home early-Ah!" Eren sputtered out, biting the sheets below him. Grisha made no reply as he continued to abuse Eren's sweet hole. He slipped 2 fingers into him at once, making Eren arch his back in approval. Lewd sounds escaped his mouth as Grisha slipped the third finger in, spreading them apart to Strech Eren out. Eren's right hand slipped down to his throbbing pleasure. Grisha slapped away Eren's hand, sitting himself up properly as he unzipped his pants, letting his fully erect cock spring out. He aligned his cock with Eren's hole as he wordlessly pounded straight into him, giving him no time to adjust to the plump cock that stood wider than 3 fingers. Eren shamelessly moaned as Grisha pumped Eren's cock in tune with his thrusts. Eren's moans cascaded down the hallway, making their way to an all but happy woman.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!" The woman shouted, stopping Eren and Grisha in their tracks. Eren stared wide-eyed at the woman trying to hold back tears that threatened to fall.

"M-mother I-"

"YOU FILTHY SLUT!" She screamed at Eren, who unwillingly slept with his father. "YOU BITCH! YOU STEAL AWAY MY HUSBAND! YOUR HIS SON FOR GOD'S SAKE." Eren's eyes gave birth to tears as he mother assaulted him with unkind words. "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE! YOU HAVE 5 MINUTES!" She screamed. After Eren register what she had said, Eren tried to quickly get up, realizing Grisha's cock was still inside him. Eren, who was disgusted by the sight, carefully removed the dick. He got up covering himself and walked shamefully to the doorway. He stopped by his mother, hoping to explain to her what had happened.

"Mother I-" He was cut-off again with a sound slap, making Eren whimper as he held his cheek, wide-eyed to the woman who married his father.

"Pack your things and leave this house," She said, blankly looking at the wall that stood parallel to her. Eren nodded and ran down the hallway to his room. He carefully opened the door, not wanting his mother to be any angrier. His back slid against the door as he body fell to the floor crying. It's not like he had wanted to do it with his father, he had been forced. His father was a cruel man who took what he wanted and didn't care who he hurt. Apparently the young teen was what he had wanted to take. His family was rich, due to the fact he owned a huge corporation _Bloody Titan_. They sold guns and deadly tools to the government or gangs. Realizing he should probably hurry, he stood on shaking legs, grabbing a big bag and shoving a few clothes and money into it. He knew his mother was serious, even if it sounded like she had just been angry. He had never seen her like this before, so calm and eerie despite her once raging anger. He put on his normal clothes and a jacket as he threw the bunny ears, still wiping tears from his eyes. He grabbed his phone and opened the door to find his mother standing there with her arms crossed and a frown on her face.

"H-hello Mother." He manages to say as he closed the door and walked toward the entrance of the house.

"Hello, slut," She said, making Eren choke a sob as he halted in his tracks, grabbing his throat. He recovered and slowly began walking to the entrance of the house once more. As the door came into view, he saw his father holding the door open for him. As he reached Grisha, he looked up to him with glossy eyes, silently begging him to tell the truth. Grisha stared blankly at him, giving no sound as Eren walked the last steps outside the house. He turned to the door once more to say good-bye, only to have it rudely slammed in his face. Tears once again dripped from his eyes as the realization hit him. I've been abandoned... Eren covered his eyes and silently sobbed into them as he walked past his parents property and finally in a dark and eerie ally. He brought his phone out, using it as a flashlight as he found a dirty old box lying on the ground. The box was wide enough to fit Eren, so he climbed in and laid his bag down as a pillow. He closed the lids of the box, covering him from the cold wind that was blowing outside. He fell asleep wondering what had happened to his life.

* * *

Eren woke to the sound of heavy footsteps taking their way down the ally. Eren gasped then held his breath as he waited for the feet to walk by his box. As the feet were directly in front of the box, they stopped, making Eren's blood freeze. The lids of the box were violently thrown open, making Eren involuntarily square as he pulled his legs to his chest to block the attacker.

"Please don't hurt me!" He yelled as he closed his eyes, waiting for impact.

"T'sk" was the only sound Eren heard from the attacker. After deeming it safe, Eren opened his eyes to find a black-haired man with an undercut. He wore a black leather coat over a dark purple 'v' neck t-shirt. He had black skinny jeans on and black army boots. After looking the handsome man over, he looked into his eyes, that held the most beautiful shade of silver he'd ever seen. "Get up before you freeze," He said with a stoic expression. The man offered his hand to Eren. Eren took it and was surprised at the firm strength he had. Now standing Eren saw how short this man was. He looked down at him and gulped. Short but intimidating. "Grab your stuff you're coming with me." It took a moment for Eren to register what he had just said.

"Oh, b-but-I-You-" Eren studdered, finding it hard to speak around this handsome man.

"Oh, you have somewhere better to go?" He asked sarcastically looking annoyed at Eren.

"N-no Sir," He said shaking his head.

"Then follow me." The man walked away quickly. Eren stumbled grabbing his bag and trying to catch up to the man. "My name's Levi by the way," He said, not bothering to look at Eren.

"I-I'm Eren," He said trying to stop muttering.

While Levi took his usual walk through his allies, he heard a small sound, like an intake of breath. Looking around the alley, he found nothing but a long box. Walking up to the box, he threw the lids open, ready to kill whatever lay inside. As he threw the lids open, a small boy around the age of 15, laid there shivering.

"Please don't hurt me!" He yelled as he held his arms and legs up in defense with his eyes closed. The need to kill whatever lay in this box evaporated as he took a closer look at the boy. He had smooth tan skin and brown hair that looked as soft as cotton. His face had no blemishes as he shivered in fear. Looking at his tan cheeks, Levi found that there were dried tears on them. Levi made a 'T'sk' sound in approval as he started his woman like curves. The boy opened his eyes to the sound. Levi stared into his big green orbs which seemed to change color to yellow if caught in the right light. Levi watched as the boy looked him over. Green and Silver meet and both owners of such eyes melted internally toward the other. Levi realized he wanted this boy. Levi always gets what he wants.

"Get up before you freeze," he said already starting off down the alley. He stopped a turned as he heard a shy reply.

"Oh b-but-I-You-," Eren said, looking very confused. Levi held back a smile as he urged his voice to stay plain.

"Oh, you have somewhere better to go?" He asked sarcastically looking annoyed at Eren.

"N-no Sir," He said shaking his head.

"Then follow me." Levi walked away. He smirked as he heard the boy stumble to grab his things and catch up to Levi. "My name's Levi by the way," He said, not bothering to look at Eren.

"I-I'm Eren." The boy said, making Levi smirk once again at the way the boy shuddered. As they walked down the ally, the same way Levi had come from, Eren was surprised to see a black Mustang outside. He was even more surprised when Levi walked around it and opened the drivers door.

"Get in," Levi said, loving the way Eren was a studdering, confused mess. Eren got in the car, trying his hardest not to touch anything. Levi started the car, startling Eren as it made a loud sound. Eren squealed once again making a small laugh escape Levi's lips. Eren sank in his seat as they drove. Staring out the window Eren could see shady people in the shadows as unprepared citizens walked right into them. Eren turned away before he could watch what had happened to the person. Levi watched the road, taking small glances at Eren who seemed to be deep in thought. Suddenly a small tear fell down his face. He quickly wiped it away as he sunk deeper into his seat. "So why were you sleeping in a box?" Levi asked trying to break the silence that Eren hadn't noticed.

"M-my.." He trailed off as more tears cascaded down his face. Levi grabbed a tissue box that was behind his seat and gave it to Eren who used them right away. "I was kicked out," He stated simply as he wiped more tears coming off his face.

"That's it? Your parents kicked you out? Why?" Levi asked, expecting it to be something more drastic. Eren sniffled a few more times before shoving the tears aside and forcing a blank expression on his face.

"Nun' of your business," Eren said looking straight ahead. Eren really didn't want this man to call him a slut just as his mother had.

"T'sk shitty brat. I take you in from being homeless and this is how you treat me, wow." Levi said looking at the road. Eren looked away and muttered a 'sorry' before the air became stiff. "What's you last name?" Levi asked.

"Jaeger" Levi stepped on the breaks making Eren cling to the seatbelt that was around him. "What the hell was that for?!" Eren asked trying not to yell too loud.

"JAEGER AS IN EREN JAEGER?!" Levi yelled back, looking at Eren wide-eyed. Eren nodded feeling frightened by this man. Levi turned to the wheel and stepped on the gas blasting down the road as cars hurried to get out of the way. Eren held onto his seat belt once more, his eyes closed as he clung onto it. Finally, they slowed down and Levi jumped out running to Eren's side of the car. He flung it open and ripped Eren out. Levi dragged him to the hood of the car and slammed him over, grabbing his hands and using handcuffs to lock them together.

"Hey what the hell?!" Eren asked, not really yelling as Levi had full control of him. Levi yanked Eren along a short ally before shoving him first into a door. Eren landed on his knees as he was flung into the dim room. The chatter that had once filled the loud room was completely silenced by Levi as he came through the door. Eren looked around the room while he sat on the floor of Levi's feet. The room was filled with smoke and big people playing games on the pool or poker tables. The people in the room looked mean and deadly, making Eren gulp and look down at the floor. Levi looked at Eren's mop-head as someone called to him.

"Hey, boss who's that?" A random person in the bar called. Levi looked up and walked around Eren addressing the people who stood in the bar.

"This is Eren," He started looking at people's confused faces as he continued. " Eren _Jaeger_ ," He said. The room of confused faces turned into angry ones as they lunged at the defenseless boy. Eren closed his eyes and tried to become smaller as the people in the bar attacked him with the sound of chairs banging to the floor and falling to the ground. Suddenly, once again the loud room became quiet. Eren opened his eyes to find Levi holding the neck of one of a huge, strong man. Now Eren saw just how scary Levi was. "No one touches Eren," He said looking at the people who stood closest to Eren. "He's our key into the Jaeger house. He's cuffed now just in case he tries to leave." Levi walked over to Eren and picked him up. Eren flinched to his touch as he was carried bridal style by Levi. "I'm going to Erwin," He said as he walked away with Eren. Once they were out of earshot of the bar, their chatter began once again, except it was based on one person; Eren.

Eren laid in Levi's arms shivering slightly. As Levi noticed he stopped and gently set Eren down on the floor as he took off his warm jacket and wrapped it around Eren. Eren mumbled a thank you as Levi picked him back up.

"L-level?" He asked as they walked down a pitch dark hallway.

"What is it?" Levi asked as he looked down at Eren to see his eyes shut closed from fear. Levi realized that Eren was scared of the dark.

"Why are you always on edge?" Levi asked realizing Eren was frightened by the smallest things.

"I-I just am...," Eren said as he buried his face in the material of the leather jacket.

"Did you work with your father?" Levi asked hoping he'd be honest.

"No."

"Why were you kicked out? You might as well tell me so someone around here doesn't kill you thinking you're a spy." Levi said calmly. Eren became silent and said nothing to the question. "Fine you don't have to tell me but when we get to the head boss's office you have to tell him or he won't let you stay." Eren nodded slowly into the jacket.

"Ok," He said tears slipping past his lid's once again. Levi sighed and set Eren down on the floor before taking his handcuffs off. Levi helped Eren put the leather jacket on, then he picked him up around the waist while Eren buried his face into Levi's shoulder. Once they had gotten past the maze of hallways hidden by the darkness, they ended up at a door that had 2 guards standing in front of it. The 2 guards recognized Levi but looked at Eren with confused faces. Levi nodded to them silently and they returned to their original positions. As Levi opened the door, he let his eyes adjust to the light that came from inside the room. He walked in, closing the door behind him while Eren tightened his grip on Levi. Levi set Eren down on the floor. Eren wiped his eyes and stood awkwardly next to a stoic Levi.

"Who's this?" A blonde haired man from behind a big desk asked Levi.

"This is Eren Jaeger," Levi said calmly. Reacting almost instantly, Erwin grabbed a gun and pointed it at Eren who squealed and grabbed Levi's shirt as he hid behind him. Levi shot a glare at the blonde, making him put his gun away.

"Why have you brought the son of our enemy into the heart of our headquarters? I assume you trust him since you carried him here and he doesn't have handcuffs on."

"He was kicked out," Levi stated, looking bored as ever.

"Why?" The blonde questioned.

"His won't tell me. He said he'd tell you, though." Levi said, hurt flashing through his eyes for a moment. The blonde looked at Eren. Eren looked like a puppy who was kicked too many times to count. He clung to the back of Levi's shirt who stood pretending not to notice it. His fingers twitching to wrap themselves around Eren.

"Hello, Eren," He said in a cheery voice, despite almost shooting him. "I'm Erwin, the head of 'The Wings of Freedom'" Erwin had a bright smile on his lips as he waved to Eren. Eren took a handoff Levi's back to wave to Erwin.

"Hi," Eren said shyly.

"Why don't you come sit in one of these chairs?" Erwin asked motioning to a chair that stood in front of Erwin's desk. Eren looked to Levi who nodded. Eren hesitantly let go of Levi's shirt and walked to a chair in front of Erwin's desk. "Levi, why don't you wait outside?" Erwin asked with a smile still present on his face. Levi 'T'sk'ed before turning and walking to the door. He looked at Eren once more. He was playing with his thumbs looking down at his hands. Levi sighed before walking out and shutting the door. "Wow, Levi really likes you," Erwin said as Eren sat up straight shaking his hands as a dark blush crept onto his face.

"W-what?!" He said looking quite startled. Erwin chuckled quietly while Eren blushed even darker. Suddenly Eren's blush drained from his face, leaving him pale white as realization crossed his mind. "He doesn't like me. How could anyone love a slut like me." He said thinking out loud. Erwin stopped his chuckling and looked at Eren with a serious face.

"What happened?" Erwin asked with a commanding tone to his voice. Eren took a shaky breath before talking once more.

"Do you have tissues?" Erwin nodded and pulled out a box from his desk. Eren held them in his lap trying to put words into what had happened.

"My f-father..." Eren started looking at the tissues in his hands. "My father is a cruel man, as you know." Eren looked up at Erwin who was nodding, giving him his full attention. "Well... my father also takes what he wants. Not caring who he hurts. For the year or so, he wanted my stepmother who he married. She's a cruel woman who only thinks of money. But, he got bored of her and interested into someone else..." He trailed off, grabbing his first tissue and holding it to his face. "Me," Eren told Erwin how his father threatened to hurt him unless he let him touch him. He told of all the disturbing thing he had been taught and the times he'd been beaten for asking to not do it. The ropes, the knives, the candles, chains, leather, binds and the darkness hate consumed him for those few months, knowing his father would force himself into him and torcher him until he let his body be taken over by the touch of the man who raised him. Then final he told of how his step-mother had found them and his father did nothing but kick him out. Erwin listened to the sad tale of Eren's torcher. Once he had finished, Eren calmed himself down and wiped tears away from his eyes. Erwin had moved from behind the desk to the chair next to Eren as he comforted the young teen who was much too young to have to bear through these actions. "P-please don't t-tell L-Levi..." Eren said wiping final tears from his face.

"Why don't you want him to know?" Erwin asked, concerned for Eren.

"I..." Eren trailed off thinking of why he didn't Levi to know. "I don't want him to pity me or be nicer to me just because of what happened. I want to be treated like everyone else." Erwin, not knowing what to say, nodded and hugged Eren who had needed comfort for a long time.

"Why don't you go take a shower and I'll ask Levi to get your bag. Ok?" Erwin asked as Eren nodded walking to a door he hadn't noticed earlier. Once Eren had closed the door behind him, Erwin got up and walked to the door. He looked out to see Levi pacing back and forth with his eyes closed as he pinched the brim of his nose. One of the guards next to the door turned to Erwin and whispered to him.

"He's been pacing like that since he came out here." Erwin smiled to himself as the news what passed to him. Levi stopped and looked up at Erwin once he noticed the door open. Levi walked to the doorway and looked in. A firm glare was set on Erwin as Levi realized Eren wasn't in the room. Worry flashed through Levi's eyes as he glare stiffened.

"Where is he?" Levi asked. Erwin chuckled making Levi angrier.

"He's in the shower. I'll give you the key if you want to join him." Erwin joked. Laughing at the face, Levi made as he thought of Eren naked. Realizing it was a joke Levi punched Erwin's arm. Erwin pretend to grab it in pain as he yelled loud enough for Eren to hear. "Ow! Just because you want to see Eren naked doesn't mean you have to beat me up to get the key!" Erwin yelled making Levi's eyes go wide and adding a red blush to his face. Levi grabbed Erwin's tan jacket ready to scream at him when they heard the sound of a body falling in the bathroom after Erwin's 'announcement'. Levi ran to the door banging on it loudly.

"Eren?! Are you ok?" Levi asked only to get the reply of an obviously flushed Eren.

"No... no. I'm fine please don't come in!" Eren said making Erwin fall to the ground in laughter.

"Oh, you guys will make a great couple!" Erwin said as he held his stomach from laughing too much.

"What?!" Levi and Eren screamed in unison, both redder than a rainbow.


End file.
